How Could You!
by awesomeness127
Summary: "Those eyes, they had so much sadness in them, it still haunts my sleep." I told Officer Jenny, glaring at my clenched hands. "Her final words were 'How could you' I could never forget those three words." Egoshipping.
1. Chapter 1

**So I know I shouldn't be creating a new story, I should just put this on hold, but dang it! It's just so tempting. Stupid plot bunny dreams! **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon **

Sirens. Sirens everywhere. It had filled the whole room up, yet it still felt as silent as ever. Doctors were rushing left to right, but they all seemed like a blur to me. Everyone was in panic, while I was just numb.

_It's all my fault. All my fault. Allmyfault allmyfault allmyfaultallmyfaultallmyfault. _My mind kept racing to that single thought process. I felt like ripping my hair out, just to stop the oncoming pain.

The wind outside was picking up speed as it seemed to get nastier. It fitted the situation so well. I could hear the rain drops outside as they angrily hit the ground, tears from the gods above.

Tears. Oh Arceus , her eyes, those sea green eyes had look so desperate. I could feel my insides start to collapse as I started to shake violently.

_All my fault All my fault All my fault ALL MY FAULT. _ I covered my face, no one should see my shame. My guilt. Do they know? That I caused all this? Luckily it seemed as if no one paid attention to me.

Her red hair, so soft at the touch, I use to tease her so much because of her hair color. Red. The color red. The blood. I could smell her blood that were on my hands, as I had bury my face into them. Terrified, I instantly placed my hands on my knees, I didn't want to be reminded of her blood.

_All my fault all my fault all my fault. _It seemed as a tune now. One that just loved to torture me. _It wasn't suppose to end this way!_ My mind screamed, as I clutched my legs. I would have pulled my hair, but I didn't need the smell of her blood returning so quickly.

How much time has passed? A few minutes? A few hours? It had so far felt like a few years. When was this going to end? Everything seemed silent. But wasn't it like that to me anyway? I tried to lift my eyes up from the floor, to see my surroundings.

It seemed like everything was calmer. I felt myself panic more. Could this mean the worst?

Why did this have to happen to me? I held back a moan, shaking again.

"Gary Oak?" My head snapped to the voice, seeing it was a Doctor. I bounced up quickly, willing myself to calm down. I grabbed his shoulders, shaking him instead.

"Is she okay? She's not hurt is she? Can I go see her? Tell me god dammit!" I must of have a crazed look in my eye, as I felt like a wild animal.

_All my fault all my fault all my fault. _ It was the same thing over and over again. Except a new thought had entered the wild maze. _If anything happens to her, I could never forgive myself._

The Doctor face looked grim. My heart raced. He placed a hand on my shoulder, trying to calm me down. I shook him off, this time grabbing his collar.

"I said _TELL ME!" _ Why won't he give me the news? Is it to bad to even comprehend?

_ALL MY FAULT!_

"Calm down Mr. Oak, she's fine." I could feel a wave over me, like each and every nerve was filled with morphine. No more pain. Was it all better now? I slid my hands away from the Doctor, shoving them into my pockets. _  
_

"She received a nasty blow to the head, and has a few broken bones, but other then that, she seems pretty fine. She's just sleeping to regain her strength." The Doctor gave me a kind smile, rubbing my arm. The contact shocked me, but in other words had comfort me in a way too.

"Can I-can I see her?" My voice trembled and crack as if I hadn't used it in years. He nodded, leading me to her room. Time slowed down, it seemed to be doing that a lot today.

Each step I took, my heart pounded harder. It was as if I was going through a haunted house for the first time. We entered a room that was bare white that had little paintings of baby Pokemon on the ceiling. My eyes darted to corner to corner till I saw her.

I brought my hand to my mouth, biting my knuckles to hold back a moan. He might have said that she was fine, but she sure didn't _look_ fine.

"I'll leave you be," I heard his footsteps leave, and the door close silently. I stood there, planted.

Lighting flashed, making me jump slightly. I stared at her for a moment more. My dearly beloved girlfriend Misty Waterflower.

_"How could you!?"_ Those were her last words before the accident. Those three words hit me right in the gut. Guilt, shame, I could just vomit with these over-whelming feelings.

I took a step towards her. Lightening. Step. Lightening. Step. Lightening. Step Lightening Step Lightening Step Lightening. Why did it seem the gods just wanted to fool me? I was at her bed side, sucking in a breath.

She looked so _lifeless._ The top part of her head was wrapped up, her eyes were shut. Her arm and leg was in a brace, but that were all the injuries that I could see. Were there more? I really hoped not. She was bruised around her body. Just how hard did she get hit?

My hand shook as I reached for hers. I stopped before touching them. I needed to touch her, to know for my self that she was okay. Getting over myself, I grabbed her hand. It was freezing. Ice at touch.

"Mi-Misty?" I had to say her name. She just laid there. Why wouldn't she move? There wasn't a single indication that she had heard me.

"Misty, please say something. Move, or anything!" Still nothing. I could feel panic rise up to my throat. The doctor had said she was okay!

"Misty, please, I beg of you, I am so sorry. This, this wasn't suppose to happen." I croaked out, squeezing her hand. Still no response.

I think it was actually the first time that night that I cried.

Short moments later, or so it felt like, I could hear yelling. By that time, I had already done my crying, I needed to be strong. If not for myself, then for Misty too.

"I don't care! That's like my baby Sis in there!" A female voice said. "Yeah! Who are you like to decline our access to see her!?" Another female voice said.

"Please, quiet your voices. Some one is already visiting her-"

"Who could be like visiting already?" Another angry voice said. My stomach dropped, as I already knew who those three angry voices were. The door slammed open with a bang.

I got up slowly - since when was I on my knees?- and turned to three angry faces. Lily, Violet, and Daisy stared at me with stun expressions at first.

"_You!_" Violet hissed out. SLAP! My cheeked burned, as I was for sure there was a hand print now on my face. I looked blankly back at Violet. She was shaking, either with rage or sadness I couldn't tell. Sobs. I looked up to see Lily sobbing at the door. I guess she got a look at her sister.

"What are you like _doing_ here?!" Daisy asked harshly, stepping by Violet.

"The same reason you are." I spat out angrily. Finally some emotion was coming up. Daisy pushed me into Misty's bed. The metal bar hit my back pretty hard that I seethe in pain.

"No you are like not! Don't you dare like do the thing that you did then like act like you care! You are just like a scum bag!" Daisy yelled, her eyes threatening to spill her tears.

"I do care!" I yelled back, balling my fist up. How _dare_ they say that I didn't care about Misty!

Violet's hand came up for another slap. I waited for the blow, but none came.

"Ladies, please stop this bickering. This is a house of healing, not for fighting." Violet's hand was in mid-air, with the Doctor's hand around her wrist. She trembled.

"Get out." She muttered. I frowned, there was no way I was going to leave Misty's side. Especially now. She must of thought that I didn't hear her as her eyes flashed up from the floor to my own. Her eyes were as dark blue as her hair, as they were giving me such hate. Tears were running down her face as she was glaring at me.

"I said get out Gary Oak!" She yelled out with so much raw emotion, raw anger. She tried to hit me again, and failing.

"Let me show you the door, Mr. Oak." The Doctor said, dropping Violet's arms. I nodded numbly. I pushed through Violet and Daisy, towards Lily. Once I passed her, I could hear the faintest "How could you," with her sobs. Why did that have to sounded sickeningly like what Misty said.

My stomach felt ill, it was as if all the emotion from before was coming back. I gulped them down, they can't see my shame. My guilt.

"You'll be able to see her tomorrow Mr. Oak." He promised, his smile so kind. Yet, I hurt so much with that one smile. Tomorrow? Could I survive long enough not seeing her when anything could happen? "You can even spend the night at the hospital if you would like."

"I do." I told him, keeping a blank face. He led me to the waiting room once again, as I felt empty of not seeing Misty. I thanked the Doctor as he left me be. This day just couldn't get any worse.

Of course, I was wrong.

Officer Jenny had walked up to me, her footsteps had seem to match the rain outside. It seemed to have lighten up. The rain I mean.

"Gary Oak?" I looked at her sad expression. "Yes?" I stood up. She got her cuffs out as her eyes harden.

"Gary Oak, I need you to come to the station with me." Bolts of lightening filled me, as I gave her wide eyes. She cleared her throat.

"It's nothing too serious." She said with a smile, but I kept staring at her cuffs.

"Then what are those suppose to be for then?" I jerked my head at the cuffs as her smile faltered. "Just so you won't react harshly. We're just going to ask you a few questions."

"About?" I raised an eye brow, crossing mt arms. As an emotional wreck I was at the moment, I didn't need more weighing me down. She sighed and roughly grabbed my arm.

She twisted it behind my back, forcing me to turn around, she grabbed the other arm cuffing them together. "Gary Oak, you are being accused of attempted murder of Misty Waterflower. Now we need you to come with us."

**Dun Dun DUUNNN! Cliff hanger, now I know this chapter doesn't explain a lot, but that's the point! Through-out the story, it'll be flash backs to what happened. But I am curious to what are you guys predictions are! Review!**

**Now let me tell you this as a writer, this isn't going to be something I work daily, as I will try to update it as much as I can as I feel this will turn out better then my other Ego story that I am working on. Whenever I have the time and motivation is when I will work on this story. Hope y'all enjoy it though! **


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter two of How Could you! I would like to thank the people who reviewed last chapter, you guys are awesome! VGS2, Ally147, WhiteEagle1985, and FeraNelia, I appreciate the reviews.**

**As always Disclaimer; I do not own Pokemon sadly enough. **

My eyes flashed with anger. "What?! Impossible! I could never do something like that! I cared about her!" I yelled out, fighting the hand cuffs that restrained my arms.

"If we have reason to believe that foul play is involve, we must look into it." Jenny said, harshly trying to control my wild movements.

"Bull! What proof do you have?!" I fought off her grip on me, whirling around to look at her face. She frowned, her eye brows crunching up as she placed her hands slightly in the air.

"Mr. Oak, I have to tell you to calm down."

"Calm down? CALM DOWN!? You're accusing me of trying to kill _my girlfriend,_and you want me to calm down!?" People started to look at the commotion. Like I was the trouble maker. Like _I _ was the crazy one.

Everything was silent except for the pitter patter of the rain outside. Officer Jenny and I stared off at each other, I wasn't going to go easily, if at all.

"Mr. Oak, any questions you have can be answered at the station. Until then, I have to ask you to come with me." She took a step forward. I took a step back. People were whispering, murmuring about the small things.

_All you fault All your fault All your fault All you fault. _

"No, I'm staying here, with _her._" I growled out, pulling at the cuffs. Why do these things just have to be so tight? Jenny walked up to me slowly, reaching to touch my shoulder. Was this suppose to be some sort of unspoken agreement?

"You're being delusional, you're wet and cold and need a good night sleep. Come with us Mr. Oak." Her face held sympathy, but what was it truly saying? Pity. She _pitied_ me.

I jerked my shoulder back. "Don't touch me!" Suddenly my foot caught something. A chair or something? I was falling back wards as a flash of lightening went. The gods were mocking me. _They were all mocking me._

I hit a lamp on a table, busting it open as I fell on the floor. The sound of glass breaking filled my ears as I seethe in pain. I was on the brink of tears, though I had to be strong. These mongrels didn't need to see me break down. Not now, not ever. I flopped like a fish out of water, with no leverage to get back up. Like a turtle stuck on it back.

I heard Officer Jenny on her radio. "We have the perpetrator on the ground. Warning: He is hostile." The static sound with the faint reply of "Roger that" answered her call.

It wasn't long until the howls of Growlithes and their heavy breather counter parts entered the scene. I wasn't going to go that easily! Misty needed me! _She needed me!_

I flailed around as the officers on the scene grabbed me under the arm pits. "No! She needs me! Stop! Let me go!" I kicked violently at the officers, as I desperately stared at the hall way that Misty was in. I just couldn't leave her side.

The male Officer patted me down. What was he looking for? My pride? My over-whelming guilt? Well he wasn't getting anything! I quickly kicked him in the stomach.

"Offph," left his mouth as he tumbled over his stomach.

"Elekid, shock him!" I heard a different officer call out. I was dropped on the ground as the electrifying shock entered my body. I couldn't breathe as I felt my nerves shut down on themselves. I felt numb. I felt brain dead. It didn't help that I couldn't move my fingers either.

I was dragged out of the hospital, my eyes drearily looking at the crowd. Flashes went off. Were they the ones from the storm? The whispers from before roared into loud poundings from my head. Everything seemed to change as I could suddenly feel my skin prickle with the tears of the clouds. What was once a wonderful spring day, turned into a rainy nightmare.

"Make sure you give him a nice cell alright? I don't need any political asshole up my arse because I have the Professor's grandson." I sluggishly turned to Officer Jenny as she slammed the door shut. Her face looked grim as she whipped out her notebook, probably writing yet another fact of the day.

The car drove off as I feared this would be the last time I would see the hospital.

"Misty..." I croaked out as I felt my eye lids falling down.

* * *

When I woke up, I was in a unknown area. Panic rose up to my throat as I looked at my surroundings. It was bare and quite frankly didn't smell very good either.

As I was gathering my senses, my heart dropped. I knew where I was, I was in prison. I turned around the bars that held me like a pet Pidgey. I grabbed a hold of them, tighten my grip and gave a good pull. How dare they try to keep me cage up?! I was not at fault here!

I shook the bars a little more until I let out a sigh. It was hopeless. Just like my chances of getting back with Misty. I turned to the barred up window as I saw it was still raining. But at least the lightening and thundering stopped. The moist air though did leave me uncomfortable like an awkward new born Miltank.

I sat on the creaky bed, buried my face into my hands and wept. As prior to manhood, I was not afraid to admit I cried for the one I loved.

_"Gary!" I turned around at the sound of her voice. A smile boasted on my face as her present had filled me with joy. Her Marill waddled behind her along with my Umbreon playfully patting the ball attached to the water Pokemon. _

_"Yes Misty?" Her cheeks puffed up like an angry child as I laughed at her appearance. She was covered head to toe with mud. I guess my prank worked on the lovely water Princess. I went over and pinched her cheek._

_"Did I ever mention that you look adorable when your angry?" I smiled cheekily as she swat my hand away. She sighed but then smiled mischievously. _

_"Oh Garrrrrr-bbbbbeeaaarrrrrr." I narrowed my eyes at her as she knew that I hated that nickname. Her smile grew as she lunged; I desperately moved to get out of the way. She chased me for about five minutes until she had Marill use a Water Gun on me, making me slip so she could catch up. It wasn't long until I was muddy too, but I didn't care, we were both laughing to hard. _

I smiled underneath my hands, wiping away the tears. No. There was going to be no more crying from me, as I was a man. Misty was going to okay, and tomorrow I will clear my name as The Professor's Grandson. They will understand I was sure of it! _  
_

The rain slowed down, instead they were like children's feet running above, all that it needed was the laughter of children.

I went to sleep in a good mood.

To bad I wouldn't wake up in a good mood.

**I know this is a bit shorter then the last chapter, sorry about that, since this was going to be more of a filler chapter. Ooohh foreshadowing! Hehe. I know this isn't as dramatic as the first chapter either, but Gary is sorta getting his senses back. And sorry if I make people a little OC-ish, as this is the first time I wrote in Gary's POV, so give me some slack please! **

**Well until next chapter, Review please! **


	3. Chapter 3

**Whoo-hooo time for Chapter 3 Of How Could You! **

**I would like Fanficareawesome, Nelly, and Ally147 for reviewing last chapter! 3 You guys rock.**

**Sorry it took me forever to update, I been a very busy person. So I do hope you enjoy this rather long chapter of How Could You!**

**And thus, Disclaimer: I do not own anything of Pokemon. Thank you.**

**Now on to the Chapter!**

_First; everything around me was a blue-ish color. I couldn't quite put my finger on it. It reminded me of a light ocean color, with the sun setting in the back ground. But what did it remind me of other then that? _

_It surrounded me similar to a horde of Pokemon, except this had felt more suffocating. I reached out, to see if I could touch this mysterious color. If logic and science served me correct, then it would be a figment of my imagination and I wouldn't be allowed to touch it. Though this_ is_ my imagination, my dream world I presume, so anything could happen._

_The touch of the light blue color shimmered, as if a stone dropped in to a pond. Everything started to ripple, making my own head dizzy. _

_Grabbing a hold of my head, with a blink of an eye, that blue color started to zone out. Confused, I stared after the blue color as it started to make a shape. Eyes, they were a pair of eyes. _

_Appalled, I took a step back. I now knew why the color had looked familiar. It wasn't what the color was, it was what it was apart of. Those eyes looked so sad, as they stared at the core of my soul. I shook, as I could feel the wind pick up. Except I wasn't cold, no, this was more of internal pain. _

_I opened my mouth as another shape formed around those ocean like blue eyes; not even a squeak could come out. _

_Misty's face started to form around her eyes, appearing out of the enigma shadows. Have they always been there? Even from the start? _

_"How could you?!" Were the first words that came out of her mouth. I tried to take a step forward but I was planted as if I was tree. _

_Her eyes started to tear up as she repeated those words. I covered my ears, trying to block out _her_ voice, to no prevail. I closed my yes shut, yet I could still see everything crystal clear. As she repeated her words, blood formed from the top of her head. It gave her hair a scary red mixture as it dripped down to her eyes. A body started to form with the sad face of Misty's. _

_As the body form I had to hold back a moan. She wore a hospital gown and as each limb appeared they had huge purple bruises. _

_"Misty..." I croaked, reaching out to her. She recoiled her feet making terrible screeching sounds. Two bright orbs came around the corner out of no where, giving us now time to react. I tried to reach for Misty once again before the bright orbs could eat her, and myself, up. _

_Her delicate screams and bright yellow lights were all I could see next. _All your fault, all your fault, all your fault.

All your fault, all your fault, all your FAULT. I bolted awake in a cold sweat, the bright orb from above shinning in my eyes. My heart was at a incredible fast pace, as I could feel the soft pounding of 'all your fault' still ringing inside my skull.

I groaned as I wobbled off the prison bed. My whole entire body had felt sore as I stretched some of my muscles. I wasn't use to sleep on such a hard bed. Nor sleeping alone.

"To bad _this_ wasn't part of the nightmare..." I muttered, reaching to my pocket for my Pokeballs. Yesterday had been so hectic, I never got a chance to explain everything to my team.

I patted my left pocket. Empty. Right pocket. Empty. Both of my back pockets. Empty.

My heart skyrocketed as I repatted my pockets for my Pokeballs. I was sure they were in my pocket last night. I latched on the bars, shaking them as hard as I could.

"Hey! HEY!" I yelled through bars, I had to get _somebodies _ attention.

The door leading to the cell clicked open, the person behind it seemed to be no one other then Officer Jenny. Though by her attire I wondered how early it was.

She was in a purple robe with a cup of coffee in her hand. She wore no officer hat, no uniform for that matter. Does she live here or something?

"Whadda want?" She mumbled, rubbing her eye with her free eye. I slightly glared at her as I let go of the bars to cross my arms.

"Where are my Pokemon?" I asked, as she rolled her eyes.

"They are in inventory, along with the other Pokeballs." She took a sip of her coffee.

"So you took them off of me, is what you are saying?"

"Yep. Now if you will excuse me, I have to get dress and then go on to questioning you." She turned on her heels to leave but I shouted out to her to stop.

"Wait! How are you going to tell which one is mine, and when will I get them back?!" She sighed, rolling her shoulders. Jessh, this Jenny was ruder then the others that I had met...

"They are in your PC, where no one can access except you and the Police. You will retrieve your Pokemon after you are either proven guilty with our questioning, or not guilty and are free to go. If you are not guilty is when you will be able to get them, not before." She then stomped out of the room, leaving me to my thoughts.

I looked out the barred window, watching the clouds covering the once brightening sun, and I knew then that this day wasn't going to be any better.

* * *

With the humanity sweating me off I could guess that it was around noon when Officer Jenny came back to get me from this bird cage.

"Rise young one," She snickered as if this was some sort of joke. A joke that I was not apart of. I stood up from the creaky bed, catching a whiff of myself.

"Jessh, can't I get another pair of clothes? I smell terrible." I told her, sniffing my shoulder. After making a face to prove my point, she rolled her eyes.

"There _is_ an orange jumpsuit in the other room that we give to the prisoners, would you rather prefer that?" She snapped, shutting me up. I rolled my shoulders as I passed the Officer.

"Your a feisty one, aren't you?" I smirked as I spot a glint in her eye. I suspected it was one of frustration.

"I take my job seriously." We were leaving the small room I had been stuck in for the whole night period.

"To the point where you even sleep here?" I asked, following her as we avoided many officers to busy to pay attention.

"It's my duty as an Officer to make sure to get everything prepared." I raised an eyebrow as she opened the door to a dimly lit room. It had looked like a 1970's cliche movie.

"Prepare what?" I asked as she shut the door. She flipped a light switch, which made the room instantly brighter. I squinted my eyes as the lights above flicker from there old use.

"Sit." She ordered, pointing to a wooden chair that one cushion on the seat.

"You don't say much, do you?" I stated as I sat on the wooden chair. I suppressed a noise as how uncomfortable the chair was. It very stern, solid, it'd probably hurt my backs after a few hours.

As I observed the room, I could feel metal snakes snapping my wrist shut. I jerked my arms away to realized they were cuffed. I struggled against them. I wasn't going anywhere anytime soon. The cuffs were cuffed to me and the chair arm, so I had little mobility with my arms. Hell, even the chair was bolted to the ground!

"It's no use, that chair has been stuck there for over fifty years. Honestly though, it needs to be re bolted as the screws are a little rusty. Oh, also the cuffs are there to help prevent a violent outbreak such as the one you had yesterday."

"Can you blame me?!" I barked as I tried to cross my arms. I stopped halfway as the chains had stopped me. I growled in frustration. I was never one for restrictions.

"No, I say I can't. You see that window? It has a camera that is watching this whole interview, so I'd watch I would say if I were you. You are a political power here." I heard her cleats walk away with an echoing sound. The lights seemed to dim, giving it the seventy's look all over again.

"I'm telling the truth. What ever you have on me is completely bullshit." I told her as she herself sat down.

"Mr . Oak, whatever is against you, is for _me_ to decide."

"This is all some sort of F-ed up judicial system. Tell me, what evidence do you even have on me?" I said, already feeling slightly uncomfortable.

"That's later. For now tell me, what relationship did you share with Misty Waterflower?" She placed a vanilla folder in front of her. Up front was a picture was Misty smiling.

I could feel my stomach churn at the picture. "She's my girlfriend."

"When was the first time you came in contact with Ms. Waterflower?"

"She was travelling around with an old friend of mine Ash Ketchum. I didn't knew her very well back then." I seen her jolt down a few things on a little note book that was beside the vanilla folder.

I remembered meeting Misty, was it at the dig site? I was never very impressed with her. I had seen her as a nagging harpy that followed Ash like a puppy dog. Though what I had thought, was even true. I was such a spectacular kid. I inwardly smirked as I boosted my ego a little more as I thought how right I was describing Misty from first meeting.

"Okay then... Then what about the first contact that you came that sparked the friendship." I chuckled.

"Well you see Officer Jenny, It was Misty's Sweet Sixteen..."

_ I groaned as Tracey pulled up the Sensational Sister's drive way. I suspected it was a party for one of the three sisters, as it was always over the news just how great of parties they threw. _

_"Why are we here? I should really get back to my research back at Gramps lab." I told Tracey who stopped the car. He rolled his eye, tossing me something. _

_"Lighten up Gary, you're a real party animal, why is this different?" I examined the thing in my hand. It had blue sparkling wrapping paper around it. A present? _

_"Man, what the hell is this?" I put it up to the moon light. Why would Tracey give me a present? _

_"It's not for you, it's your gift to the birthday girl." I groaned again. _

_"Great, not only is it a wild party, it's a _birthday_ bash of all things." I stuff the small present in my pocket as Tracey dug in the back of the car for a sack. _

_"I don't know why are you so against this, you're 17! You literally have the possibility to get laid here!" _

"And why didn't want you to go to the party?" Officer Jenny interrupted, as I pondered on the thought.

"I didn't really like parties."

"You seem like a real party animal Mr. Oak." She raised her eyebrow.

"Heh, I guess you can say that. I was just never one for liking the Sensational Sister's parties. It always got out of control. Wasn't my kind of crowd honestly." She motioned her hands to continue on with the story.

_"What about you Tracey?" I asked, getting out of the car. He also go out of the car._

_"I got my eye on the prize." He winked at me and trotted off to the front gate. I lingered their for a moment, looking back at the car. There was no way I could say no now. I stuff my hands in my pocket, fumbling the blue wrapping paper between my fingers. _

_As I approach the building I could see the place packed. People were dancing outside, the inside, was that a string of toilet paper of the roof? The bouncer let me passed through with ease as he knew I was Gary Oak. Hell, who didn't know who I was? _

_I squirmed through the crowded people. I was trying to get a drink of the punch. People were on the staircase smoking out a pipe, passing the blunt around. I really tried to void the stair case after that sight. _

_I saw several people grinding on each other, making out, and some just having a good old time. When I entered the living room, I let out a whistle. This chick had about the same amount of presents that I would get on my own birthday. But I guess you had to have a lot of money and good connection if you are able to rent out the Sensational Sisters house for a night. _

_I walked up to the table, playing with the present in my pocket. It had looked so small compared the rest of them. It could get lost. Even if I didn't buy it for who ever it was, I felt as if I had to give the birthday girl my own personal wishes along with the present. Besides, who could resist the charm of the great Gary Oak? _

_Speaking of myself, I could feel eyes wonder onto me, with the sound of giggling girls music to my ears. I turned to them, flashing a smile and waving. Half the girl nearly fainted. It was all to easy._

_I went back to my original plan, to get some punch from the kitchen. After squeezing through what felt like a million people, I had finally reach the red punch. I poured me a cup and took a sip of the liquid. Imminently I spit it out. I should have known that it was spiked. No wonder it seemed like everyone was at the end of their wires. They were drunk. _

_I swore as I threw away the cup. I did not need a heavy hangover tomorrow. I had a lot of research to do. And if I was right, I would probably have to be the designated driver because Tracey would be too drunk to drive. _

_I went back to the living room, what else was I going to do? It had seemed the whole city was here! Though, considering who it was, and where it is, I wouldn't be surprised if the whole city of Cerulean was here. _

_Then I saw _her._ She was tall, about a head shorter than myself. She had blazing red hair, such color that could out shine the sun itself. She wore a sparkling light blue dress that showed off her long milky legs. It was a turtle neck, but the dress had a silky look to it. She wore blue gloves that went to her elbows. She had looked like a _princess.

_I pulled on my collar, ran my hand through my hair and smirked. Tracey did say I should enjoy myself..._

_I waltz over there, trying to reach her from the sea of people. I kept loosing sight of her as everyone was dancing to their heart content. Once I had gotten to the spot she was once was, she had disappeared. I swore, clutching my hands. Now _she_ would have been a good catch of the night. _

_"Ladies and Gentlemen!" The music quieted down as everyone looked up at the person talking in the microphone. Violet was at the DJ using his mike. She didn't look to sober. _

_"Hello all! I wouldz liek to thank you for coming to*hic* Misty's Sweet Sixteen!" Everyone clapped and hollered. Who was this Misty chick that everyone was so happy for? _

_I stood their with boredom, searching to see if I could find Hot Pocket. Huh, Hot Pocket, I like it. I snickered to myself, luckily for me no one heard me.  
_

_"Alright everyone! Here she is... Misty Waterflower!" I glanced up at Violet to see her hand the microphone to another person. Since when did they have a fourth sister? I quickly counted the three I knew, now there was a forth. Misty Waterflower? _

_Who took the microphone had me choke on my spit. _That _was Misty Waterflower? The hot red head I was literally checking out two minutes ago? I looked around as I could see all the other males giving her lusty looks. She sure was a catch. _

_I smirked to myself. I already knew I had the cat in the bag. Who could resist me? _

_She went onto a speech how she was thankful that everyone there was able to come . I zoned her out as I approached the stair case she would exit off at. _

_I watched her walk down the stairs that I predicted she would go down at. Finally I was up close and personal with this princess. _

_"Hello, I am-" _

_"Gary Oak, I already know." She quickly interrupted me, crossing her arms. Struck, I shook it off. I smiled again, leaning against the wall in alluring away. _

_"Well of course you have, I mean everyone has. I'm guess you read one of my research papers or seen one of my shows then?" _

_"Not likely." She glared at me, raising an eye brow waiting for me to go on._

_"Oh. Well. Maybe you just seen me on the news then?" I asked. I was truly confused. Most women would just drop at my feet. Now why isn't she? She rolled her eyes at me. _

_"Nope. We've actually met before." _

_"Really? I think I would remember meeting a women as beautiful as you." I gave her my charming smile that no girl could resist. She blushed, looking the other direction. I grabbed her chin, making her look me in the eye. Her blush grew a darker shade of red. I could have sworn it was redder than her hair._

_"Thanks... I'm guessing you've used that line a bunch of time before right?" She jerked her chin out of my hold, smiling. I placed a hand at my heart, feigning that I was hurt. _

_"But M'lady, it's only been you. Now where have I seen you before?" She chuckled at me childishness, blushing once again. _

_"I traveled around with Ash, when you guys first set off on your adventure." My eyes widen. That scrawny tomboy turned into _this.

_"You're pulling my leg right?" I asked, still very surprised. How does one not so attractive turn into something so well attractive! How many years was that? Six to seven years? Wow, time sure does go by fast. _

_"No...? Why?" _

_"Well it was just that you were so scrawny and rude. You can't be the same person, no way am I believing that. We must of met somewhere else."_

_"Excuse me? What's that suppose to mean!?" She asked harshly, glaring. _

_"You can't be who you claim you are. I mean as runt as a Sensational Sister? An routy tomboy at that?"_ SLAP._ I could feel my face pulsing. "Ow..." I mummer, rubbing my face. Misty stomped away. Great, well there went that chance. I started to do what a normal teenage boy would do. Flirt. _

_After an hour, I decided to look for Tracey. The party was getting wild, but not in a good way. All the girls were way to easy to get to, it just wasn't fun anymore. I looked around the whole house with no such luck of finding my black haired friend. The only part I hadn't checked was upstairs. _

_I went passed the smokers, ascending up the stairs. Tracey had to be up there, if he wasn't I was going to kill him. I played with the present in my pocket. I guess whenever I leave the house I can just place it on the table with all the other presents. _

_I made it at the top of the stairs, where the music wasn't as loud. _

_"Stop! No!" I stopped dead in my tracks. _

_"Aw, baby, don't you want a little fun?" The male voice asked, he had sounded drunk. My core shook, I knew this wasn't going to end well. _

_"Get off of me creep!" Why did that voice sound familiar? I peaked around the corner to have my eyes widen with shock. It was Misty! A small growl came from the back of my throat when I noticed that Misty had tears in her eyes._

_"No one is going to hear, pretty lady. The music is to loud to hear your screams." _

_Something came over me. I would like to think of it as a little bit chivalry. I grabbed the back of the guy's shirt, slamming him against the opposite wall._

_"If you ever lay a finger on her again, I will skin you alive." I said darkly, shaking him harshly against the wall. He raised his arms in surrender, waving them back and forth. _

_"Hey man, I didn't want to cause any problems." I threw him onto the floor, glaring._

_"Then get out of here." I could stop myself from spitting on him. What a disgraceful little rodent. He scrambled off the rest of the party like a coward. _

_I turned to Misty to see her on her knees shaking. She held a piece of fabric in her hands. I walked up slowly like she was scared bird._

_"Are you okay?" I offered my hand to help her up. _

_"He ripped my dress." She mumbled, her finger grazing over the ripped fabric in her hands. I chuckled a little bit. _

_"You almost get raped by a creep, and all you can think about that he ripped your dress?" Her face flashed in my direction, frowning. She grabbed my hand, allowing me to help her up. _

_"It was a very expensive dress." She said softly. I looked her over. He once perfect curls seem to have deflated, and her dress was ripped where you could see her underwear. I quickly looked up wards, it was not my place to look at her panties. No matter how much I wanted to. _

_"The important question is, are you okay?" She shivered, looking at her feet._

_"Yeah... Yeah I am okay. Thanks. If you weren't there, well I don't want to think what would happen. I just want to go to my room a sleep..." She trailed off, walking away. _

_I don't know why, but I followed her. I had to make sure she could make it there without any incidents. _

_We entered her room shortly after, and I took it all in. Her room was a blue tint, with shelves of awards and her bed was filled with Water Pokemon plushies. _

_"Can you turn around so I can change please?" She asked. I nodded and faced the wall like a good little boy. Her dresser, which I was facing, had a picture frame on it. I picked it up for a better look. In the picture frame was her, Ash, and another dude, who was tall and black. Brock was it? _

_"Okay, you can look." I set the picture frame down and turned around. Her hair was brushed, so the curls had just looked like waves. She was in a T-shirt that had a Pikachu on it and some sweatpants. I smiled, my fingers playing with the present in my pocket. _

_She sat on her bed, and I followed pursuit. _

_"I have something to give you." I told her, pulling out the sparkling wrapping paper. Her eyes seemed to widen as she genteelly picked it up. She carefully unwrapped it as if she was holding a newborn baby. Despite myself, I was quite curious of what 'I' got her._

_It was a box. Like one that had jewelry in it. She glided her fingers over the soft black fur, opening it up._

_A small a gasp came out of her mouth, as she looked at me with such a surprised._

_"How-how did you know I loved Tentacools? " I peered over to see a pair of Tentacools earring. _

_"Err, I had help..." I said, sort of embarrassed. I would have to thank Tracey afterward. "Happy Birthday." I whispered into her ear and got up. I walked towards her door, to go on my search to find Tracey to get out of here. _

_"Um, Gary, can you please stay? At least until I fall asleep... I don't want_ him_ coming back in..." She trailed off, shivering. I smiled and sat on the floor by her bed, talking to her till she slept. _

"Wow, I guess you aren't such a bad guy after all."

"I was never a bad guy in the first place Officer." I told her, as she seemed to take in the story, jotting down notes. This was going to be a long day.

Thinking about that memory was saddening. It made my insides trembled to think that I wasn't able to protector her yesterday like I did at her Sixteen birthday party.

Oh how I hope she's feeling better.

**Ahhh! It's finally over this chapter! I told you it was going to be a long one. I hope the last** **isn't fastly written or anything, as it is very late. **_**  
**_

**Just tell me what y'all think!**


End file.
